


Not So Subtle

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned CT-6116 | Kix, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 13 prompt: hiding injuryAhsoka should've known that her brothers were always there.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> *me researching symptoms and treatment like it's my job
> 
> This was a bit rushed sorry

Ahsoka should've known that she couldn't hide her pain from her brothers. 

She trudged down the hallway, her headaches building up. Her skull felt like it was going to split in half, both the force and her physical injury combining to cause her agony. Anakin was fuming right now, angry at the Council, and it seemed that his anger flooded into their bond with her. She also hit her head during battle pretty hard, but after seeing all the injured troopers in the medbay, she decided that the others needed treatment before her. She still visited each one, and some of them questioned her as she grimaced, but she waved it off, smiling at them and moving on to the next person. She held her side, staunching the blood flow as subtly as she could.

She passed Fives and he waved, but she ignored him, oblivious to his presence as she stumbled towards her room. He frowned at her ignorance (she would _always_ say hi, no matter what her mood was) and stopped in his path, looking at her retreating figure. He saw her flexing her fingers at the ends of her dress and she stumbled. He rushed to her, holding her arm. She looked at him, finally noticing that he was there. A smile immediately plastered on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh. Hey Fives! Didn't see you there."

He smiled but frowned again.

"Commander, are you okay? You didn't seem like it."

She shrugged nonchalantly, trying her best to fight against the ache that seemed to bloom at any little movement.

"I'm fine, you should be asking the others in the medbay. Kix seemed to be running all over the place."

Fives nodded slowly, checking every little movement. Her fingers twitched, and it squeezed into a fist before it released again.

"Well, I'll be going now! Gotta do reports, ya know, the usual."

She twisted and sped walk to her quarters, not before saluting casually over her shoulders. She sharply twisted in a corner and as he followed her, he didn't find her anywhere; the only thing was a door slowly sliding shut.

~

Ahsoka sighed out as she slid onto the floor, her back against the door, holding her head in her hands. She regretted not asking Kix for some pills as another pulse of pain somewhere around her side made her grit her teeth. She slowly stood up from her position, limping to the sink. She fell forward, holding her hands on it for balance as she turned on the faucet, splashing water onto her face. Her head leaned into her arms and she groaned loudly, the agony growing. She stood up and immediately felt light-headed, steadying herself on the sink side. Something stirred in her stomach and she ran to the toilet to throw up, blood mixing with acid. She flushed the toilet and went back to the sink to rinse her mouth, then fell on the floor pain blooming on her back and her head. Her eyes closed and opened, staring at the light up ahead, trying to regain her consciousness. She touched her side and as she looked at her hands, there was a red sticky liquid coating her hand. Blood. She heard running footsteps before she blacked out.

~

Fives knew something was wrong as he followed after Ahsoka, pressing his ear to the door. He heard crashing and he immediately sought to open the door, but he couldn't, since he didn't know her code. He commed Rex.

"Captain, something's wrong with Ahsoka!"

~

Rex hurriedly typed in the emergency code to Ahsoka's room and they went inside. Her belongings were scattered on the floor, the togruta nowhere to be found.

Dread flooded both of them as the captain called out.

"Ahsoka? You here?"

They were met with silence, then a crashing sound from the lit washroom.

Fives immediately ran towards it and open the door, and he gasped. Rex followed and his eyes widened.

There, was Ahsoka, blood staining the floor through her dress, her skin paler than usual. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes lidded close. Rex and Fives rushed to her side, their eyes wide in panic.

Fives sprinted all the way to the medbay, pushing past troopers. Rex was behind him, carrying Ahsoka in his arms. The medbay door slammed open.

"KIX! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH AHSOKA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending! Who knows what happened to her O-o
> 
> next prompt should be out today! need to catch up XD


End file.
